An ongoing trend is for the feature size in silicon technology to decrease. For example, decreasing feature sizes in CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) silicon processing allows digital logic to shrink in each successive fabrication technology. For example, if a digital logic cell is implemented with 90 nm (nanometer) technology, that same cell would take 55% less area if implemented with 65 nm technology.